Hinan Kage
by Kimu Taiyo
Summary: Two twin girls, they seemed like nothing special. But soon are proven wrong, kidnapped by the Akatsuki. Trying to resist temptation and falling in love. Can they pull through, escape, and find their home? R&R to find out. SasoXOC ItaXOC
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so I reread Condemned Shadows and realized how horrible it was, so I'm going to rewrite and put it up on this account my new one, obviously. So I'm really hoping this one is better because I redid the story pretty much and made it a lot better. Please tell me in a review if it's better or not from my old one!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot and OC's**

******Karasu's POV******

The room, I could not see it, I swear no matter how many times I opened and closed my eyes nothing changed. Darkness. What happened? Had I gone blind! During the capture! No, impossible, the capture? How did I get here? Blinded?

*****Flashback no POV******

_Karasu and Yuki Kuro had finished all their classes and were sitting in a small clearing in the woods talking. The younger twin, Yuki, was crying, her dark red, almost black eyes watery, and the wind blowing her white, waist length hair across her face. The older twin, Karasu, was comforting her sister, her black, knee length hair tied back in a tight braid, her own dark red eyes showing the pain. But not a single tear, no she couldn't cry in front of Yuki, she was supposed to show that she could pull through and that meant Yuki could try and do that to._

"_Ane, you are fine. They won't ever come back, don't be afraid. I promise, those two they wont come back." Karasu whispered, gently pulling her sister closer to her._

"_O-okay, Imoto." Yuki sniffed, hugging her sister, but froze hearing a sound across the clearing. "Did you hear that?"_

"_Yeah, stay here. I will look around."_

_Karasu stood, walking to the other side of the clearing, searching for what or who was here with them. But the search ended as somebody came from hiding behind Yuki, causing her to jump away with a terrified scream, alerting Karasu. Immediately Karasu turned, seeing a boy near Yuki, he looked about 18, black hair, his bangs around his face and the rest tied back in a loose ponytail, and charcoal black eyes. _

_There were soft footsteps behind Karasu, who only had enough time to get a glance at the person behind her before she couldn't move her body. The person behind her looked about 17, a boy, blood red spiked hair, and amber eyes._

_Karasu watched Yuki step back with every step the boy took towards her, crying, hoping Karasu would hear her pleas for help. But then she fell, tripping on the hem of her white kimono, and stared up at the boy as he approached her, to scared to move. But when the boy knelt in front of her, she edged back, shaking, and whimpering in fear._

"_Yuki, listen to me. We don't want to hurt you. Just a simple request. Okay?" The boy said softly, so not as to scare Yuki more._

"_W-what do y-you want?" Yuki whispered edging away more._

"_You and your sister have sparked an interest in our leader and he has sent us to come and have you come and join us. An organization called the Akatsuki."_

"_Yuki! Don't listen to him! Get out of here!" Karasu had heard everything and not trusting the boy had yelled at Yuki to run._

_Yuki glanced at her sister before quickly getting up and darted, but the boy was faster, much faster and had grabbed her pale wrist, stopping her. He quickly had Yuki pulled next to him so she wouldn't run again, but that didn't stop her from screaming, and struggling terrified of the closeness of them. _

"_Yuki, calm down. I won't hurt you." The boy whispered, trying to calm down the petrified girl._

_Yuki paid no attention to what the boy said, still struggling to get away from him._

"_Yuki, stop it now, before I have to hurt you." The boy's voice was slightly harsher than before making Yuki flinch and tremble._

_Karasu stared at her sister. Wondering what was going on and why it was them this had to happen to. Hadn't enough already happened? No, apparently not. Seeing Yuki like this again made Karasu feel weak and stupid. She struggled against what had immobilized her, screaming at the boy to let her go. Nothing happened, except her body moved on it's own accord and moved back towards the boy behind her._

"_Let me go! You bastard!"_

"_I would prefer you call me Sasori." Came the soft voice behind here, telling her his name._

"_Let me go!" Karasu struggled twice as hard, feeling him wrap an arm around her midsection, and then directed her voice to the boy holding Yuki captive. "Let my ane go, she doesn't need this to happen again. I'll go with you, just don't take my Ane."_

_Once that said Karasu stopped struggling, falling limp in Sasori's grasp, showing she would give up if they left Yuki alone. The boy loosened his grip slightly on Yuki, who took the chance to slip from his grasp and run. The boy looked over at Sasori and Karasu felt him move slightly. From the slight movement the boy had Yuki again, who knew now she couldn't get away and gave up fighting._

"_We cannot accept your deal. Our leader wants you both, for you two are stronger when fighting together, if we had not come when you were weak we surely would have lost. But Yuki had another moment with some kid and you did it again." Sasori said, and to prove what 'it' was, pulled up her sleeve showing recent cuts on her arm._

"_I wouldn't have if I'd known 'this' would happen! Now let my Ane go! She doesn't need this! You bastard! Both of you, bastards!"_

_Karasu struggled again, knowing if she got free, she could get at least Yuki away, maybe not herself but if Yuki was okay then it didn't matter to her if she escaped or not. But then something unexpected happened. The boy holding Yuki captive, his eyes turned red, a black design in them, and then he had Yuki look up at him, and almost immediately, she let out a terrified scream, and had fallen unconscious. _

"_Yuki! Yuki, wake up!" Karasu's voice was filled with fear as she screamed out for her sister, terrified that Yuki wouldn't wake up. "Sasori, let me go! My ane is hurt! Let me go, please!"_

"_Karasu, Yuki is fine. It was a simple jutsu. It won't hurt her any." Sasori said, trying to calm Karasu down, feeling her heartbeat nearly triple in pace, and her breathing also so fast she barely got enough oxygen to keep her conscious. "Karasu calm down, you aren't doing you or Yuki any good like this."_

"_Calm down! How can I! You have my ane captive and you will be taking me to! How can anybody stay calm in this situation!" Karasu screamed, struggling harder._

_Then Sasori said something she couldn't hear and her body started to no longer respond to what she wanted. A needle pierced her skin, causing a small yelp from Karasu, then she felt her body go numb, and then she felt the darkness consume her. The only thought that went through her head before she had fallen unconscious was hopes that Yuki would be safe from danger and then she fell unconscious._

_******End flashback*******_

_**There it is. Hope I did better then last time. Tell me in a review. I like reviews!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hoping I do good with a second chap. Sorry for the first one being so short. Promise this one will be longer!**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the OC's and plot sadly don't rub it in okay!**_

That was how Karasu got in her current situation. But what about the darkness? Darkness, the only thing she hated more then the dark was being close to a boy or away from Yuki. Yuki! Where was Yuki? As she realized her arms and legs were bound in a very painful position, but she hadn't noticed because of how flexible she was it seemed normal and not painful to her at all. But the position prevented her from struggling to much, but nonetheless she struggled fiercely ignoring the sharp pains it sent through her arms as they twisted uncomfortably, every now and again though she would let out whimpers and yelps of pain as they twisted them just right as to where it sent sharper pains through the cuts in her wrists.

Suddenly, Karasu heard a door open and then close quietly, followed by soft footsteps. When the footsteps stopped Karasu's whole body went rigid, she could sense the person reach towards her making her flinch back. But then with a single touch the darkness faded, leaving Karasu to see something so horrible she wished the darkness was still there.

"No! Get away from me!" Karasu screamed, when she felt a hand run through her hair, which had been taken down from it's braid.

"Karasu, you should quiet down. The other's would wake up and then you would be in trouble. I would have to punish you as well as leader." Sasori said softly, he was behind her.

But what Karasu saw in front of her, dolls. Such lifelike dolls. She swore they had been people at one point in time. That was what scared her the most, they looked so real, lifelike, but their eyes seemed like they were pleading for help. Karasu shivered as thoughts of what might happen to her raced through her mind, but she didn't think on it to much. She focused mostly on Yuki. Suddenly her mind was filled with pictures she had never seen before. A large room, with dark blue black walls, a large bed with blacks sheets, and then.

"No!" Karasu screamed, even though Sasori had stopped stroking her hair and had started to untie her.

"Do you want to stay tied?" Sasori questioned, slightly confused.

"No! Yuki, she…she's in trouble. Something's wrong! I just know it. That boy did something to her!"

"Yuki is fine. I just saw her."

"No, there's blood, bruises, scratches, and just no. She needs to get out of the room she's in. Get here out. Get. Her. Out!" Karasu's whole body trembled with fear and anger.

"Karasu, she is fine. I assure you. We have strict orders to not physically hurt you."

Karasu just stayed quiet until Sasori had finished undoing the knots and the rope fell around her. Almost immediately she felt the air stinging her cuts that had been caused from her struggling, if she even moved her legs, she could feel the skin tear, and trickle blood. When she ignored the pain and moved her legs from underneath her and moved her arms from behind her back to a more comfortable position, the pain it caused made her yelp. Sasori had suddenly appeared in front of her, gently taking on of her arms, examining her cuts, making her try and pull away, opening her cuts further.

"Stop it. You're hurting yourself. I will get blamed if you keep doing it." Sasori scolded, making Karasu feel weak and stupid.

"Get away from me. They will heal on their on." Karasu retorted.

Sasori ignored her comments and stood, going across the room and opening a door, which led to his workshop, and grabbed a first aid kit he had kept in there seeing as he was human now and would need one sometimes. Then went back to where Karasu was, setting down the kit, he opened it and pulled out a few things to make sure she wouldn't get any infections and so she would heal faster.

_*********With Yuki**********_

The darkness surrounding Yuki wasn't pleasant. It seemed empty, despite the two people in the room. Yuki hadn't moved from the corner she had ran to after what the boy, now known as Itachi, had done to her. Itachi was leaning against the wall, sitting on his bed, watching Yuki so she wouldn't run away. His door didn't lock otherwise he wouldn't be in here waiting for Leader to call him.

"I-Itachi-san?" Yuki whispered so softly she was sure Itachi hadn't heard her.

Itachi looked over at her, hearing her soft, wavering voice. "Yes?"

"C-can I please h-have new clothes?"

Once Itachi realized what Yuki asked, he stood, black hair moving slightly as he stood. Yuki was sure he wouldn't hurt her for asking. It was a simple question. But when he walked over to her, a slight smirk on his face, exactly like before, and knelt down in front of her, Yuki stared up at him. Almost immediately though she looked away, afraid he would trap her again.

"S-sorry Itachi-san. I d-don't need any." Yuki said softly, her bangs in her face, hiding the small tears in her eyes.

It was an instantaneous reaction when he reached out to brush her bangs out of her face, Yuki tried to move away, trapped against the wall and Itachi. Once the realization came that she was trapped, she pushed Itachi's hand away, brushing off his attempt to calm her down, flinching slightly when he grasped her wrist.

"Yuki, you're okay. You shouldn't be sorry for everything you do. Here take these. The bathroom is right over there." Itachi said quietly, handing her a small package, and then showing her where his bathroom was.

Yuki smiled slightly showing her thanks and went to change. Opening the small package she saw a knee high silver kimono, black obi, a choker, black boots and a white with black lace matching set of panties and a bra. Quickly Yuki changed, blushing lightly when she realized the undergarments fit her perfectly. Walking out of the bathroom Itachi stood from his bed, motioning Yuki to follow him. But all she did was stare, watching him go to the door made her freeze.

Was she supposed to go out of the room? Where would Itachi take her? What was he doing to do? Would he try to kill her? Show her where Karasu was? Was Karasu dead?

"No! I won't!" Yuki whimpered, turning and darting back to the bathroom.

But Itachi had an unnatural speed and had caught the door with one hand before she could close it. Instantaniosley Yuki screamed and backed up to the farther end of the bathroom. Slowly, so not to scare her more, Itachi went up to her, kneeling down in front of her. Yuki was shaking and staring at him with wide, terrified eyes. To afraid to understand he didn't want to hurt her.

"Yuki, come with me. Leader would like to meet you. Nobody will harm you." Itachi spoke in a soothing tone, effectively calming Yuki.

"Y-you promise nothing b-bad will happen?" Yuki asked, her voice still showed how scared she was, but she was starting to calm down.

"I promise."

A soft smile appeared on Yuki's face as she stood, taking Itachi's hand to help her stand. The two walked in a comfortable silence as they went towards the Leaders office. Yuki was wondering if it would be bad to ask the Leader his name. It wouldn't hurt to try. Once they reached the door, Itachi knocked, waited for permission to enter, and then opened the dark oak doors bowing. Yuki followed his example and bowed, showing respect.

"I'm assuming you are Yuki Kuro?" A dark voice demanded.

Yuki flinched slightly at how dark and harsh his vice was before responding. "Y-yes, I am Y-Yuki Kuro."

There was a sudden noise and Yuki was attacked at random. Spinning around in a half circle Yuki brought her left arm down blocking a kick and pushing the person back with pure force, another attack soon followed. Using her upper right arm she quickly spun again blocking another punch to the face, but not once daring to respond with a counter attack. Once more she pushed the person back, panting softly, not quite prepared for the next attack, and barely had time to block, this time dropping to the ground, using both her arms to support herself and tripped the person's left leg while they foolishly attacked with their right exposing a weak spot.

Almost immediately Yuki jumped from the ground, getting in a defensive stance, but only saw the person she had tripped stand, brush off their clothes, and smile. Looking her up and down. Still panting softly Yuki dropped her stance and stood again.

"Yuki Kuro. It is confirmed now that you are her by your fighting style. Itachi you may start some training with her but do not start to much until the full moon that will be approaching the end of this week." The person said.

"Hai, Leader-sama." Itachi responded and bowed, leaving the room, Yuki following.

Almost as soon as they got back into Itachi's room, Yuki collapsed on the ground, unable to breath. A questioning glance came from Itachi, but he helped her stand again and led her to his bed. He was slightly worried when he noticed she couldn't breath at all, having some sort of reaction to something.

"M-my i-inhaler. Karasu h-has it." Yuki managed to gasp out, trying to stay conciouss.

Silently without question, Itachi stood and left. Going to the room Karasu was supposed to be in. Without knocking he entered. Seeing Sasori working on treating some wounds on Karasu. Who appeared nearly asleep. But she wasn't quite yet. Sasori glanced up at Itachi and scowled slightly.

"What do you want Itachi? And why did you not knock?" Sasori demanded, pausing on treating Karasu.

"Yuki is having a reaction to something and she said that Karasu has her inhaler." Itachi stated not bothering to answer his second question.

Karasu shot up from her position and stood from the bed wincing slightly. "Where's Yuki? What did you do to her? Let me see her now!"

"Kara-chan, calm down. Itachi and I have orders to keep you two separated until the end of this week. Just give Itachi what he's looking for." Sasori whispered to Karasu.

Karasu reached behind her, finding a small zipper in the back of her obi, undid it, grabbed out Yuki's inhaler, and tossed it to Itachi. Glaring at him, as she sat back on the bed.

"Give her two pumps of that. And only two! If you give her more it get's worse and she could die. What happened to give her an ashma attack? No! Nevermind, just go. Make sure she gets that before she passes out." Karasu told him what to do and watched him leave.

Itachi looked at the inhaler, it was red with a blue cap, it said to shake it, and give by mouth. Itachi shook it and experimented, taking off the cap he pressed the top button and from the end a small puff of smoke came out. Weird. Itachi hadn't seen any of these before but when he walked back to his room, Yuki was coughing violently, trying to get breath. Going over to her, but when he tried to have her use it she wouldn't let him have control of it. Taking it from him, she pumped once, twice, setting it down, she took a few deep breaths, her coughing having subsided quickly. She handed it back to Itachi.

"Keep it. I know I will need it when you train me. Why did Leader attack me? You said he wasn't going to hurt me." Yuki said, not looking at Itachi.

"I don't know why he did. It surprised me also." Itachi lied.

"You! You're lying! I know you are! I can tell. Tell me the truth"

"I had to lie to you to make you go. He was testing some of your abilities. But he was surprised that you didn't counterattack like Karasu did."

Yuki moved away from Itachi, turning on her side, facing the wall, and trying not to cry. Karasu was hurt, the pain Karasu felt was so sharp and sudden she had felt it to. When Itachi mentioned Karasu she got scared. Small whimpers escaped her when Itachi sat by her, rubbing her back softly in comforting circles. She flinched from his touch, her whole body tense. Soon though she relaxed, falling into a comforting sleep.


End file.
